


Summer camp lovers

by GhostyIsALoser



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: AU where Cady arrived in America before school started, Acting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Art, Cady has a stuffed lion, Cady is like the excited child of the group, Cady loves lions, Cady met up with them when she moved to America, Camping, Childhood Memories, Damian is a queen, F/F, Fashion Design, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I only went to camp for a year, It's a "Creativity camp", Janis and Damian and Cady were online friends, Marshmallows, Original Character(s), Photography, Summer Camp, The oc's are just characters that help the story, What Have I Done, ex friends, idk - Freeform, im a bad writer, janis is a useless lesbian, possible slow burn?, what a creative title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyIsALoser/pseuds/GhostyIsALoser
Summary: Cady met Damian and Janis online and moved to the same state as them when she moved to the USA, they decided to go to a free "Creativity Camp" together. The story is pretty much told in Janis' POV. I have a weird writing style and things happen faster than intended when I write. Basically the trio all share the same cabin with Regina and a few other people. The camp is on the last week of summer so at one point if the fic ends up being that long I will add more tags and everyone will start school together. Cady does not know Regina or what happened between her and Janis. I'm trying. Also the camp allows technology. I didn't have the best experience at summer camp when I went but I'm using my experiences at a real camp as reference. Cady Is at the camp for photography, Janis is there for art, Regina is there for fashion design, And Damian is there for acting. Mostly inspired by the musical.





	Summer camp lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm trying

"WHERE HERE!" Damien screamed, waking Janis up, She jumped in surprise.  
"DAMIEN DON'T DO THAT!" Janis said and softly slapped his shoulder. Cady giggled from the seat next to her.  
The trio exited the car and thanked Cady's mom for driving them. They got their bags and whatnot from the car's trunk. They had all been lucky enough to end up in the same cabin. The camp was strange, in the mail they just sent a letter that said the cabin number of the person the letter was addressed to.  
Luckily the camp didn't really care if you were a boy, girl, or whatever else as long as the cabins were filled up so the group would be able to stick together.  
As they approached the cabin Cast remembers something  
"OH! Janis! I call top bunk!" Cady says excitedly. Janis ruffled the other girl's hair so that it would cover her face.  
"Whatever dork" Janis said. Damien laughed at the two girls and opened the door. The cabins were supposed to have three females and three males per cabin.  
When they entered the room one guy was already there. "Oh! Hey Africa!" It was that Kevin guy from the mathletes team. "Oh Hey Kevin.  
Cady smiled she ran up and hugged him."I didn't know you went to summer camp." He said confused. "It's my first time." Cady said.  
Janis dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. "Uhhhhhh" Janis said.  
The other guy in the room, still a stranger to everyone else in the room was sitting on one of the regular beds. The cabin had two bunk beds one for boys one for girls, it had three regular beds, two for campers and one for the cabins assigned counselor.  
The other guy payed no attention whatsoever to the new campers and continued to do his crossword puzzle. Janis stood up and began fixing her bed. Once she finished putting the sheets and blankets onto the dusty mattress she finished the work by placing her paint splattered pillow on top of the bedding. Damian had also finished fixing his bed, along with Kevin.  
The crossword puzzle kid had his bed fixed before the trio had even entered the cabin. Unsurprisingly Cady was the only one in the cabin who couldn't figure out how to but sheets on the mattress.  
"Cady" Janis said as she looked up towards the confused girl. "Yes Janis?" Cady stopped wrestling the sheets and made eye contact with Janis.  
The crossword kid finally gave in and sighed, putting down his puzzle he looked at Cady and said "That's not how you do it."  
"No shit Sherlock." Janis responded. "Get down Cady you're gonna hurt yourself." Damian said. "Let me show you." Janis said as she began climbing the ladder. Just as she got next to Cady, the last camper bunking in cabin 14 entered the room. Janis payed the other camper no attention whatsoever and continued to try to show Cady how to put the sheets on. "Oh HELL NO!" Damian screamed. "What is it Damian?" Cady said. "HER!" He said and started pointing at the girl who entered late.  
Janis looked at the other girl and then... then she fell off the top bunk with a "GAH!"  
"Janis! Are you okay?!" Cady asked.  
She looked at the new girl who was now sighing "Idiot." said the other girl. "I'm fine Cady." She said. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Janis said to the girl. "Unpacking dumbass." She responded. "I'm confused, whats going on you guys?" Cady said. "Cady don't talk to her.Okay? Just trust me." Janis replied.  
"What? I'm confused." Cady climbed down the ladder and helped Janis up. "That girl is pure evil." Janis said. "Oh please Jan, I'm not that bad." The girl replied. "Bitch please!" Damian said with a sassy tone while snapping. "Wait, who are you?"Cady asked. "Regina George" She said in reply.  
"Long time no see Spacey, I see you got yourself a new girlfriend." Regina said as she finished putting her sheets on the mattress. "Girlfriend? Janis, Damian whats going on!?" Cady said loudly. "Cady trust me pal, the best thing for you to do Is to get back up there and let me help you finish okay? It's not that big of a deal, just some old drama that never got cleared up. Everything is fine. Just don't talk or listen to Regina.Okay?" Janis asked. "Okay." Cady agreed and the two began to climb the ladder.  
Janis grabbed Cady's sheet which had pictures of monkeys on is and began to show her what to do. "Okay, first you take this corner"  
Janis picked up the sheet corner "And take your hand and push it so the sheet goes under the mattress." Janis demonstrated. "And do the same thing with the other three corners." Janis finished. Cady nodded yes in reply. "Good." Janis said as she climbed down the ladder and sat on her bed. The cabin was set up so that the bunk beds and regular beds were right next to each other, meaning Regina's bed was right next to Janis' bed. This was going to be a fun week.


End file.
